My Only Wish
by Liora Lee
Summary: Lisa tries to grant Rick's wish by helping him get Minmei. But will the plan backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for your comments and encouragement for my other story, "After the Kiss." Don't worry, I think I will update it after all. In the meantime, I wanted to get a little silly. So here it is, (hopefully) for your reading pleasure.

Summary: Lisa tries to grant Rick's wish by helping him get Minmei. But will the plan backfire?

Takes place after Lisa, Rick, Ben, and Max escape from Dolza's ship.

"Hunter, you've got it bad!" Lisa poked Rick in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" bringing Rick out of his reverie.

"The Commander is right, Boss," Ben cut in. "You've got to do something about your feelings for Minmei."

"And what makes you think I was thinking about Minmei?" Rick said as he glared at his colleagues and friends, Lisa, Max, and Ben. Their silence spoke volumes.

"Okay, so what if I was?" Rick sighed.

After the Heroes' Welcome Ceremony at the Star Bowl to welcome back the POWs Max, Ben, Lisa, and Rick, the Zentraedi pulled another surprise attack. Little did the newly returned POWs know, Gloval had a surprise of his own. Two MPs and one Roy Fokker were waiting for them backstage to make sure none of them reported for duty under any circumstances. A special furlough was a special furlough, and to disobey would be mean the brig, Roy was quick to remind them.

A red alert meant that all the stores were shuttered and all civilians were in shelters, which left four furloughed soldiers with nowhere to go but the barracks. Lisa suggested they all have some coffee at her place. As the most senior officer of the four, her quarters were the largest, boasting a full-sized living room, bathroom, bed room, and ample kitchenette.

Now they were seated around Lisa's coffee table, warm mugs in hand. Rick had been clearly shaken up by seeing Minmei on stage and was getting more depressed by the second.

"She's a big star now. She'll forget about a nobody like me" Rick said looking down.

Max was about to offer some words of sympathy when Lisa rapped Rick gently on the head.

"Nonsense! Sure, she's a big star. And what are you? A fool! Be a man! Show her how you feel!"

"The Commander is right, Skipper," said Max gently. "Minmei is a big star now. A very busy one. You have to be obvious about your feelings, but also romantic and fun." Max winked.

"Oh great. Fun? Obvious? Romantic? That's so not me!"

Lisa, Max, and Ben traded exasperated looks. Was this guy for real?

"We need a plan. A strategy, " said Lisa as she touched a wall and it became a large touch-screen computer. She began to doodle on it with a special pen so everyone could see. Her doodles went something like this:

Minmei: Fun-loving, beautiful songstress. Wants: successful career (fame and fortune).

Rick Hunter: Stick-in-the-mud, cocky, loud-mouthed pilot. Wants: time alone with Minmei (Minmei's pants).

Lisa stepped back to regard the board and smirked. She turned to her guests. "The two don't quite intersect, do they?"

Rick began to shake with anger and almost threw his mug at the screen, but then stopped. Lisa was right. How could an exuberant, lovely young woman like Minmei see anything in a mopey wash-up like Rick? The situation seemed more hopeless than before.

"Don't sweat it, Hunter. We'll help you lose your virginity. That's what friends are for." Lisa winked.

Rick's friends were right. Rick needed to confess his feelings to Minmei before he drowned in his own despair. The problem was, Minmei was too busy with work for Rick to have the opportunity to confess his feelings.

"Here's our plan, men." Lisa thumped the screen. "Minmei is too busy with show business. So we're going to make the RDF her business. Christmas is coming up, right? We're going to release a joint Christmas album with Minmei._ Minmei and the RDF Wish You a Merry Christmas_, or something like that. And guess who is going to sing a duet with Minmei?" Lisa aimed her laser pointer at Rick. "You are."

Rick almost peed in his pants with fear. "What? But I can't sing!"

Lisa tapped her lower lip gently while thinking for a moment. "Ah! But Sterling can. He can be one of the singers. You, Hunter, can help me compose an original Christmas song for Miss Macross."

"But I don't…"

"I know, you don't play an instrument, either. Who cares? Lie. You can help me with the lyrics. I'll compose. I've played the piano for 20 years. Songwriters have very close contact with singers, you know…" Lisa's voice trailed off.

"What about me?" Ben asked.

"Dixon," said Lisa in her most serious voice, "your job is to look pretty."

Watch out for Chapter 2! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Thanks again for your patience and reviews. Here's a brand-spanking new Chapter 2, one that makes the end of Chapter 4 seem a little less abrupt. Coming soon: Chapter 6 and the appearance of Minmay! (Maybe?)

As always, disclaimers apply. The songs that appear here belong to a bunch of big music companies, and no profit was made from their use in this story (DUH!) so please don't sue me.

Rated T for language, and sexual references.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Crap<em>, Rick thought, as he raced down the corridor which led to the Officers' Quarters. He was so busy being a nervous wreck about his first RDF Christmas album meeting with Commander Hayes that he didn't sleep a wink. When he finally fell asleep, he woke up 30 minutes before his scheduled meeting with Commander Hayes. Barely enough time to jump in the shower and ride to the other side of the base where the Officers' Barracks were. Luckily, Rick noted thankfully, he was still on special furlough and didn't have to report in to duty.

Different scenarios played out in his head-he would say or do the wrong thing-but the result would be the same- Commander Hayes would haze the poop out of him, calling him a little cherry virgin, and always in front of a large crowd of people.

Quite frankly, Commander Hayes was scarier than the Zentraedi. At least, Rick sort of knew what to expect out of them. They wanted to wipe out the human race. Some days, he felt like Lisa wanted to wipe him out, too. But there were other moments when she showed him a softer side. Like the time they had a normal conversation in the cooling tank of Dolza's ship. Or yesterday, when Lisa dedicated an entire mission to getting Rick laid by a pop idol. Trying to make sense out of Lisa's behavior made Rick's head spin. He was so tired of his spinning head that he felt like an extra in _The Exorcist_ movie.

When he reached Lisa's door, he paused, wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans, and made the Sign of the Cross. Only God could protect him now. His finger was about to press the door bell, when he stopped. Someone was inside playing the piano. Rick didn't know much about music, but it definitely wasn't classical. An old love song, most likely, by the sound of it, from one of those old black-and-white movies. Then a voice started singing. _Commander Hayes_!

She said she could play the piano, but she didn't mention anything about singing. Her voice was smooth and rich and low, reminding Rick of honey sliding off a warm spoon. It definitely wasn't a little girl's voice, or a pop idol's voice, either, for that matter. Rick couldn't believe that something so sexy-sounding was coming out of Commander Lisa "I'm secretly an android" Hayes' mouth. He suddenly had a vision of him and Lisa dancing to this song somewhere, maybe on a moonlit terrace, and Lisa would be wearing a flowing white dress…

_Hoooold on, Hunter_, Rick told himself. _Don't go falling for another musician now_. _Especially one who seems to have made it clear that she despises you…_

Rick was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Lisa had stopped playing, opened the door, and was standing right in front of him.

"Hunter! You're late," she said, leaving the door open so he could follow her inside.

"But how did you…? I didn't even ring the bell or anything."

"After I finished playing I heard you shuffling around and talking to yourself outside." A concerned look suddenly crossed Lisa's face. She pressed her palm to Rick's forehead. "You get checked out by the medics yet?"

"Har, har Commander Hayes."

Lisa looked relieved. "Good. Obnoxious bastard Hunter is back. Let's get to work." She motioned to the couch. There was already a warm mug of coffee on a coaster in front of the spot where he sat yesterday.

"Is the coffee to your liking? I can add more cream or sugar if you like."

"It's perfect, Commander," Rick said in his most snarky tone.

Lisa seemed pleased. "Excellent. Let's get started." Lisa tapped the blank wall opposite the couch, and it turned back into the touch screen computer Rick saw yesterday. Again, Lisa had a laser pointer in her hand.

_Does she sleep with that laser pointer?_ Rick wondered.

When Captain Gloval heard Lisa's plan (ostensibly a plan to boost the morale of civilians and military alike) he thought it was the best public relations plan he'd heard in years. Because of the time and budget constraints, the album would be released as a mini-album of five Christmas songs available in stores starting November 25th. The album would consist of the following tracks: a rousing rendition of _Sleigh Ride_ sung by the Terrible Trio, Claudia, and Minmei; an acoustic version of _Jingle Bell Rock_ sung by Minmei with Roy Fokker on the guitar; _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ sung by the ship's captain, Gloval; _Baby It's Cold Outside_, a duet sung by Max and Minmei; and finally, the yet unnamed original song composed by First Officer Hayes and Lieutenant Hunter, sung of course, by Minmei. With about a month until release, the ship was already buzzing about it, thanks in large part to the Terrible Trio.

Lisa pressed a button on a remote, and a previous presentation loaded itself on the screen. She stood next to the screen, as if giving a presentation to Gloval and Maistroff, rather than Rick. She pressed another button on the remote, and the lights dimmed to make it easier to read the screen.

Rick's palms began to get sweaty again.

"In order to better write the song, I did some research on Minmei's fans. It turns out Minmei is most popular with the 7-12 female 'Tweeny Bopper' set, and males between the ages of 18-64. According to _Tiger Beat_ magazine, females ages 7-12 love Minmay because she's 'super cute' and they want to be famous like her when they grow up. Males 18-64 love her because she has big boobs and a nice ass. And she stars in all their wet dreams. So I had to come up with a song that would please these two very different demographics."

Rick cringed. He couldn't believe he heard Commander Hayes say 'wet dream.' Even though everything she said was true.

Lisa turned the lights back on and sat at the keyboard which was perpendicular to the spot where Rick was sitting. "We can change whatever you don't like. Okay? " Rick nodded his consent. Lisa began to play and sing.

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year._

_And all I want is one thing._

_Tell me my true love is near._

_He's all I want, just for me._

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

"So what do you think?"

What did he think? Lisa nailed it. The song itself was simple, only three or four chords. It was catchy and upbeat, just the thing to keep the citizens of Macross optimistic. The melody was solidly in the middle register so that Minmei could sing it with ease. Minmei, though charismatic, was no Aretha Franklin. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, it seemed to capture some of Minmei's spirit as well-the spirit of a sixteen-year-old girl waiting for her first love.

"It's great. I think it's the perfect song for Minmei. It's in her vocal range, the lyrics are catchy…"

"But?"

"I can see how this song would be a hit with young girls. But the old men?"

"Ah yes. Minmei's breasts will jiggle when she bounces around on stage singing this song. You'll love it. I mean,_ they'll_ love it."

"Commander!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Lisa said, full of mock innocence.

Rick was suddenly embarrassed. "Am I… that pathetic?"

Lisa turned around slowly on the piano bench to face Rick. She put her right arm gently on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"As a soldier, you're one of our finest. Sure, it was bumpy at first, but no one can deny you're a first-rate pilot, and brave as hell. But when someone mentions the word 'Minmei' it's like your balls shrivel up and die or something."

Rick nodded, absorbing the truth. Tears began to sting his eyes.

"What I can't understand, Lieutenant, is why you can't be the cocky, loud-mouthed sonnavabitch that you are with me when you are with her. Minus the loudmouthed and cocky part. And the sonnavabitch part. Holy moly, are you crying, Lieutenant?"

Rick nodded meekly. Lisa went to hunt for a box of tissues. After handing them to Rick she stayed standing in front of Rick rather than take a seat at the piano bench again.

"It's different with you, Commander." Rick paused to dab his eyes. "With you I feel….I feel like I can be honest."

"Honesty is what you call it, huh? Some might call it obnoxiousness, or insubordination…."

"I know, Commander. I'm sorry if I come off as a jackass all the time. "

Lisa fixed her eyes on him for a long second. She went to the kitchen, got him a glass of water and placed it on the coffee table next to his coffee. She stood in the same spot she stood earlier.

"Dry your eyes Lieutenant. Then let's get back to business."

"The song you wrote was perfect, Commander. What else can I do?"

"You're going to learn to play this song on the piano."

"I'm going to what?"

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Meetings with me are only going to get a lot worse from here."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm tired, Commander." Rick said without looking up to meet Lisa's eyes. He knew if he did, he'd see nothing but the fire of hell.

Two hours later, Rick was still in Lisa's quarters, trying to learn to play the song that Lisa had composed and written. Rick Hunter was not a piano player.

Lisa let out a big sigh. "Okay. How about we have coffee and a snack?" Luckily, Lisa set her coffee maker to timer 15 minutes before she anticipated Hunter's nervous breakdown, so the coffee was already at optimum temperature by the time she decided to let him have a break. The sandwiches were made this morning in order to devote every second to their lesson. They were wrapped in plastic to keep their freshness. She made tuna fish, turkey and cheese, and hummus, in case Rick Hunter was a vegetarian, which she seriously doubted.

Rick Hunter felt like a bad kid in Catholic school, with a scary nun watching over him as he ate. Like a good boy, he made sure not to chew too loud or with his mouth open. He drank warm coffee in between bites. He could feel Lisa's gaze burning into his skull like a laser from across the room, and so he tried not to meet her eyes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Something I can do for you, Commander? Oh, and thanks for the food by the way. The tuna is delicious."

"You're a fighter pilot, aren't you?" She asked with a trace of ice in her voice, not bothering to acknowledge his compliment.

Was this a trick question? "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"And you do realize, that every time you go up in that plane, there's a very good chance you won't come back?"

"Yes, ma'am, I realize that every second of every day."

In a flash, Lisa was beside him, gripping his t-shirt at the neck. He was slowly losing the ability to breathe. "You do realize, don't you, that if you don't master this song, _you will die a virgin_?"

Holy smokes, Lisa could move fast. And she was strong, too. He knew that she was, having seen her match words with Dolza. But to be on the other side of her anger was a scary, scary thing indeed.

"C-c-ommander," Rick breathed faintly, "I can't breathe…"

Lisa suddenly came to her senses, and released her grip on Rick's poor shirt. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant." She looked down at her hands, wondering if they were hers or someone else's. "As a commander, I like to see the men and women under my command reach their full potential. I see it in you, Hunter. I know you and Minmei can be happy together."

Rick Hunter was touched. The Commander believed in him, even if she was a little crazy. But there was still a question lingering in his mind, and since he was a fighter pilot and used to risk, he decided to ask it.

"Why Commander? Why Commander? Why are you helping me?"

The surprise on her face was evident, though she tried to suppress it. And was she…blushing? She hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was flustered.

"Do you remember, on Dolza's ship, the time you asked me if I had a boyfriend? I don't right now, but a long time ago I was very much in love. We were supposed to be married, but then he died in the line of duty. He was killed by anti-unification forces on Mars. He never made it home to me…."

Rick never thought of himself as an eloquent person, and most of the time he was correct. He decided to let the silence tell him what to do or say next.

Lisa, feeling reassured at Rick's lack of pity, went on. "And so, that's why, when I see people who have a chance at love, I go out of my way to help them. I want to help you Hunter, because I want you to have the happiness that I lost."

"Commander…I just want to say, thank you. From now on I'll do my best to uh….reach my potential. And…I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry, Lieutenant. My fiancée didn't die a virgin."

* * *

><p>"You look nice." Claudia gave Lisa's form-fitting jeans and tight sweater a once-over. "I can see your body for a change."<p>

"Ha ha!" Lisa said sarcastically, as she sat on the stool next to Claudia's at the Kaiten Sushi Palace sushi counter. It was their favorite sushi place on the ship, and it was just what Lisa needed after spending the whole afternoon giving Rick piano lessons. She waited for her tuna belly to come rolling around on the conveyor belt. She immediately grabbed the first two plates she spotted.

"So, hot date?"

"Not if you count Hunter as a date."

"Oooooooh!"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Claudia. It's not what you think. We're working on the RDF Christmas album."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. The girls and I recorded our vocals a couple of days ago. Minmei recorded her vocals before we did so I didn't get a chance to meet her. Still, it was a lot of fun. So, you two making any progress?"

Lisa grabbed a plate of egg sushi. "A little. That punk's come a long way. He can play the song on the piano decently now, and soon he'll be able to run the rehearsals without me, once they start."

"Ah, I get it now. You've been teaching him to play it, so he and Minmei can have time alone during the rehearsals."

Lisa nodded, "Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Tell me, Lisa, why are you being such a saint? Why are you working so hard to help this guy? I thought you couldn't stand him!"

Lisa slowly chewed the egg sushi hoping to buy herself time. "I can't. But I'm nice, aren't I?" She said with mock innocence. She spotted the squid sushi roll around. "Ika?" She shoved the squid in Claudia's face offering it to her as much as protecting herself from Claudia's inquiries.

"Thanks" Claudia said blandly as she took the plate. She cocked one eye at Lisa. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Claudia Grant, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lisa protested. But her deep blush and the fact that she was looking around in the restaurant to make sure no one heard gave her away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Claudia clucked, "and you don't even have the guts to tell him."

"Claudia," Lisa said in a dangerous monotone, "I am not in love with Lieutenant Hunter."

"Maybe not. But you at least have a crush on him. I can tell. Why else are you going out of your way to push him into the arms of another woman? Because you don't have the nerve to approach him yourself. This is vintage Lisa Hayes."

Lisa was silent. Claudia pressed on.

"Did something happen on Dolza's ship? You haven't been the same since you came back. I mean, other than the post-traumatic stress disorder from nearly being squeezed to death by an 80 foot alien." Claudia leaned in closer, "Lisa, I read the reports. You and Lieutenant Hunter made out."

"Claudia, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make the contents of a confidential military report known in public…"

"Right. We're the only ones here and I doubt Mr. Miyazaki the sushi chef and his kitchen staff are interested in our conversation."

"But you never know!" Lisa hissed. "And besides. We didn't make out. It was a chaste kiss for the purposes of gauging our enemies' reaction. Military strategy, plain and simple."

"Riiight." Claudia said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so I admit it. He's cute." Lisa shrugged. "And he's a good kisser."

Claudia raised her eyebrows in a "now you're talking" expression.

"But we can't ever be together. First of all, he's not interested in me…"

Claudia let out a groan. "Here we go. The self-defeatist attitude…"

"And second of all," Lisa glared at Claudia, "Dixon and I have a bet. I say Minmei deflowers Lieutenant Hunter by Christmas. Dixon says Hunter stays a virgin at least until Christmas. Commander Grant" Lisa switched over to her command voice, "I expect everything to go according to plan."

"Now _that's_ the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Claudia said, but she couldn't help laughing. "How much is riding on this bet?"

"Dinner at the Kaiten Sushi Palace and a month's supply of gourmet coffee beans if I win. If he wins, it's dinner at the Obonk Steakhouse and…" Lisa winced.

"What? You don't have to kiss him, do you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just a steak dinner, and month's worth of porno rentals."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!

The beginning is taken (somewhat) from McKinney (of course) and is only used for the purposes of this story. No infringement is intended (just had to say that, because I am poor and cannot afford a lawyer. LOL)

* * *

><p><em>If Rick could explain everything that had happened to him up until that moment, he'd say it was like swimming in lime jello. Only murkier. There was the surreality of being caught mid-air, like a baseball, by a scowling blue alien with a gleaming faceplate. Then waking up from consciousness only to realize that one was trapped in the equivalent of an upside-down fishbowl with no possibility of escape in sight…paired with the relief of finding out that Ben…and Lieutenant Hayes were also alive and well and also trapped in said fish bowl. And then being subjected to interrogation by another alien, taller and uglier than the first. The Zentraedi commander. Dolza.<em>

"_Explain the process by which you become micronians. You, the fat one."_

"_What? ME?" Ben looked around. "Uhhhh. Well. I guess we're born from our mothers." _

"_You mean you are actually born from the females of your race?" The bug-eyed Exedore gasped._

_Lisa looked at her fellow prisoners. Could it be possible, she wondered, that these Zentraedi were even bigger cherries than Rick Hunter? Unbelievable. Especially that blue one with the faceplate. He was kind of handsome. How is it possible that even _he's_ never seen any action?_

"_How does it happen?" Dolza demanded._

"_Boss," Ben pleaded with Rick. "I think you better field this one."_

"_It can begin with a kiss." Rick shrugged. Not that he knew anything first-hand about procreation._

"_Enough." Lisa put her hand up. "I will not submit my men to any more of your questioning. We don't have to answer your questions. The SDF-1 has powers you've never even dreamed of!"_

"_The female is in charge, eh?" Dolza arched what he had of eyebrows. "We'll see about that." Dolza had to admire her insolence, even as he wanted to crush her. He punched his enormous hand through the fish bowl and grabbed Lisa._

"_Now, my feisty female, I want you to demonstrate this 'kiss', or I will kill you and your friends." He began to put the squeeze on her. Lisa could hear her friends shouting below, even as she was starting to black out._

"_All right, I'll do it." Lisa said. Dolza put her down. She staggered over to Rick. "Kiss me."_

"_What?" Rick couldn't believe what he'd heard. There was no way he was kissing the Old Lady. He was saving his lips for Minmei and Minmei alone. "If you don't mind, Lieutenant, I'd rather you do it with Corporal Dixon."_

_Ben winked at her and puckered his lips. Ew._

_Lisa turned back to Rick. "If you don't mind, Sergeant, I'd rather do it with you….I've smelled Corporal Dixon's breath…it's terrible."_

_Rick appeared unmoved._

"_Please Hunter. I know how you feel about me. And the feeling is mutual. But they are going to kill us. And I don't want my final moments of life to be of me tasting Ben Dixon's stink breath. Please, Hunter." She gripped his flight suit gently._

_Rick couldn't believe it. Lisa "Ice Princess" Hayes was pleading with him. He put his arms around her lightly. She was shaking. Another thing he couldn't believe. She just matched words with an 80 foot alien, the bravest thing he had ever seen anyone do, and yet, Lisa Hayes too was afraid to die. _

_She was right. Ben's breath was pretty nasty. If they were going to be killed, they might as well go out with a bang._

"_All right Lieutenant." _

_Before Lisa had time to say thank you, Rick leaned over and kissed Lisa._

_For a few spine-tingling moments, Rick was in heaven. He was NOT expecting that._

_I'm sorry, Minmei…_

Rick's eyes snapped open. That dream again.

Sleep had become an elusive thing for the escapees of Dolza ship, something slipperier than oil on a raincoat. When it did come for Rick Hunter, it came with dreams of his ordeal on the ship. Or rather, flashbacks. Flashbacks, he noted with confusion, that were not entirely unpleasant. He groaned and put the pillow over his head. He had one last piano lesson with Commander Hayes in the afternoon. A meeting not likely to be as pleasant as the dream he just had.

* * *

><p>Lisa opened the door, a surprised expression on her face. "You're on time for once, Hunter. No. You're actually early."<p>

Rick chuckled. "Afternoon, to you, too, Commander Hayes. I brought lunch, as promised." He waved the plastic bag in the air.

"Ah. Thanks." She went inside so Rick could come in. "You can put it on the table."

Rick took a look around Lisa's quarters. Her small kitchenette, where she prepared all their meals. Her living room, where they had all their lessons, their fights, and their conversations. He was sad that it would probably be the last time he would be there. The thought surprised him.

Lisa was sitting on her couch, looking at him expectedly. She looked relaxed today, the most relaxed he had ever seen her. Her hair was in a high ponytail which showed off her lovely swan-like neck. She was wearing a loose pair of faded jeans, rolled up at the cuffs. But the best was her top. Lisa was wearing a black "Minmei Live at the Star Bowl 2010" t-shirt, a gag gift from Claudia bought the day they had their Heroes' Welcome at the Star Bowl. It had a picture of Minmei in mid-song, one hand in the air, and one hand clutching a microphone. The shirt was also covered in a thick layer of silver glitter. There was not a trace of make-up on Lisa's face. All-in-all, the outfit made Lisa look about 19 years old.

"Well, don't just stand there, Hunter. Show me what you got. We don't have a lot of time, you know." She motioned to the piano. But she also smiled.

"I was just thinking Commander, how I like your shirt. It has my favorite singer on it."

"Oh this." Lisa made a face. "I haven't had time to do laundry lately, and this was the only clean thing I had, other than my uniform and my prom dress. I'm glad you like it Hunter. Just use it as inspiration. One day, you, too can wear Minmei. The _real_ Minmei."

* * *

><p>"That was incredible, Hunter! You really have come a long way." Lisa's eyes beamed with pride and approval as Rick played his last chord.<p>

"Thanks, Commander. I owe it all to you. You believed I could learn this song, even when I thought I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant. Since you played so well, I say we break for lunch." Lisa walked over to the dining table where Rick put the food. She gasped. "Are these sandwiches from the Startrucks Cafe?"

"Yeah. I remember you mentioning once that it was your favorite place. And that you loved their egg salad."

"You mean you actually _listened_? Today I learned that Rick Hunter can be on time, he can play decently on the piano, and he actually listens. I'm speechless."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Today I learned that Commander Lisa Hayes owns a silver glitter _Minmei in Concert_ t-shirt!"

Lisa stuck her tongue out at Rick. They both laughed.

"So, I guess this is my last time here. How can I thank you, Commander, for all the help and support?"

Lisa shook her head. "Just get your woman, Lieutenant. Complete the mission. That's all the thanks I need." She took a bite of her sandwich. "That, and this excellent sandwich."

Rick smiled. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Commander, I know we've never talked about this before. But how have you been sleeping since we got back from Dolza's ship?"

Lisa chewed and swallowed. She looked at Rick, trying to figure out what kind of answer he wanted. She decided to be honest. "Well, Hunter, if you want to know the truth, not very well. I still see Dolza's face in my dreams."

Rick nodded. "Me, too. I don't know why we military people don't talk about this stuff. Why not? Why do we pretend it didn't happen? I haven't even spoken about it with Max and Ben."

"I guess it's easier to run and hide than face the truth. We could have died that day, Hunter. That's a pretty scary thought. I mean, you and I face death every day. But to have it so close….it's frightening."

"But you were brave, facing up to Dolza like that."

"Inside I was a nervous wreck. You should know better than anyone, Hunter, that my toughness is all an act."

Rick laughed. "An act? I have a week's worth of intensive piano lessons to prove that it's not!"

"Hey!" Lisa punched him in the arm. "I'm not that bad!"

Rick grew quiet. "No, you're not." Their eyes met, and Rick was reminded of the other topic that they were avoiding…

Lisa moved to clear the dishes, but Rick stopped her by grabbing her hand. Her mouth was a round "O" of surprise.

He looked at his hand, just as surprised as Lisa was to find it there. He wasn't sure why he was doing the things he was doing and saying the things he was saying. It's almost as if a part of him knew it was his last chance.

His last chance _for what_?

"Commander Hayes, I was wondering if you could tell me…."

"Tell you what, Hunter?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me…how I am as a kisser. I mean, Minmei and I never kissed before, and you and I actually did, so I was wondering if you could give me a critique."

"You never even kissed?" Lisa slapped her forehead in disbelief. "You are mooning over a girl you've never even kissed? What about your two weeks in the bowels of the SDF-1?"

"No, no, we almost kissed, but then we got rescued right before our lips actually touched. It's stupid, isn't it?" Rick's embarrassed expression softened Lisa's ire.

"No, no, Hunter. I think it's sweet. It shows you can love deeply. And for the record, you're a very good kisser."

"Really?" Rick's eyes brightened. "Because you know, I was hoping…that you would practice with me..."

Lisa did a double take. Did he actually ask her to practice kissing with him? "Hunter! How gullible do you think I am? If you're horny, go find someone else to make out with!"

"No, no, I'm serious, Commander. Just one time. Do you think you could just kiss me one more time, and tell me what I need to improve on? I'm scared my first kiss with Minmei will be a disaster."

"Lieutenant, you can't practice kissing. It has to come from the heart. How you kiss a person reflects how you feel about them."

Rick felt a sudden pang in his chest. If a kiss was supposed to reflect how you feel about someone, then that must mean that he and Commander Hayes were…

As if reading his thoughts, Lisa started, "Don't worry about what happened on Dolza's ship. We were both under a lot of stress, you know. Hey, I have something to give you."

Rick rolled his eyes. Leave it to the Ice Princess to change the subject when it came to a discussion on their feelings.

She came back from her room with a box wrapped in silver and blue paper. She handed it to Rick. "Open it now. It's a present. For all your hard work."

Rick opened it and groaned. "Commander Hayes!"

"What? I want you and Minmei to be safe, Hunter. I bought them in three different sizes but I left the receipt in there so you can exchange them for the right size."

Lisa Hayes had bought Rick Hunter three boxes of condoms, in three different sizes.

"This is awkward."

"Why should it be?" Lisa asked. "It's a tool for your own health and well-being. Like vitamins. Or a life vest. "

Rick let out a hearty laugh. "These are NOT the same as vitamins. But since you have the guts to give me condoms, do you think you could kiss me like I asked you earlier?"

"Why, Hunter? We're not dating. I'm not that kind of girl, you know. And besides, if you want to kiss someone, I'd rather you do it with Ben." Lisa smirked.

"Haha! Nice comeback," said Rick sarcastically. "But seriously. I've been having some doubts. Ever since we got back from Dolza's ship, I've been having these feelings, and I'm wondering, if you might feel the same way."

"What…kind of feelings?"

"You know, the kind where I actually enjoy kissing you. But, like you said, we were both under a lot of stress that day…. I know you've been helping me out with Minmei, but some part of me wants to be sure…wants to know if there's something between me and you…."

"Nonsense! As if that could be possible!" Lisa snorted. But she knew the truth. What Rick was feeling, Lisa was feeling, too. Lisa couldn't forget that electric shock kiss on Dolza's ship any more than she could forget her own name.

"Come on, Commander. What are you so afraid of? Kiss me. Find out for sure. If it's nothing, you can go back to yelling at me on the tac net, as always."

"I'm…I'm not afraid! Like I would let a little cherry like you tell me what I'm afraid of!"

"That's the spirit. Come on, Commander. Kiss me."

She scooted closer to him on the couch. Rick slowly put his hand on her waist. The glitter from the shirt felt rough against his hand.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"Your glitter is cutting me!"

She was about to swat him on the head again, but he caught her hand and held it. Rick leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Lisa's lips.

That afternoon, Rick Hunter officially lost his virginity.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Thanks for reading and reviewing earlier chapters. If you are still reading this, you are WONDERFUL. I didn't think I would have the stamina to finish this story, but it looks like I will thanks to all your encouragement. I plan on re-writing Chapter 2, because I don't think it fleshes out Rick and Lisa's relationship enough. In the meantime, I'm posting a mini chapter 5, and I have at least one more chapter planned after this (Minmei has yet to appear in this story!) And if chapter two changes the direction of chapter 5…well, you know, that means another re-write. Hang in there with me, folks.

All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything. Rated T for sexual content. Nothing graphic, but not for children, either. Also contains some fluff. LoL.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rick watched the soap suds spin round and round with the clothing. He usually liked seeing the colorful clothing, first dry, mixing with the water, then with the soap suds. It was a process he liked because it was straightforward and had purpose- to get dirty clothes clean. But this afternoon he loved doing laundry even more than he ever had and ever would again.<p>

Rick Hunter was doing Lisa Hayes' laundry.

She didn't ask him to, of course, but he didn't mind. In fact, she was still asleep when he snuck out of her quarters with her laundry basket. He figured that if Lisa had to wear her "Minmei in Concert" shirt, she really hadn't done laundry in a long time. And since tonight would be their first night out as a….well, together…with other people….he wanted Lisa to have as many wardrobe options as a beautiful and loving woman deserved.

He watched the soapy clothes slosh around while he remembered the afternoon's events.

_"Um…so where do I put it?" Rick asked, more beads of sweat collecting on his already sweaty face._

_ "The condom?"_

_ "No, no, I already have the condom on. I mean…"_

_ Lisa slapped her forehead. "You mean, you don't know? Hunter, haven't you watched enough pornos with Dixon to know?"_

_ "For your information, we don't watch pornos together, that would be awkward. I do borrow them from him…"_

_ "Hunter!" Lisa shrieked, a dangerous edge of frustration in her voice._

_ Rick kissed Lisa gently. "Help me," he whispered._

_He was being sincere. Lisa couldn't resist._

_ "There. I've helped you. Do you know what to do now, or do I have to do all the work?" Lisa asked, but this time, her voice was teasing._

_ "I think I can take it from here. Can I say something else?"_

_ "You talk too much, Hunter. What?"_

_ "Doing this with you…it's nice. I can't imagine it being with anyone else."_

_ Lisa was genuinely moved. Hunter was being so sweet and sincere. What's next? The Zentraedi call a truce?_

_ She tightened her embrace with Rick, then rubbed naked his back in long, reassuring strokes. "Hunter, you're not so bad yourself." _

Rick laughed to himself when the memory was over. What an idiot he was. And Lisa. He could tell she was frustrated with him sometimes (all the time?). But he also knew that her hard-ass exterior was an act. That really, Lisa Hayes adored him, just as much as he did her.

And she took his virginity!

"Oh, Hunter," Rick whispered to himself. "What will it be next?

* * *

><p><em>Dolza glowered over the Gang of Three.<em>

"_Explain the process by which you become micronians. You, the fat one."_

"_What? ME?" Ben looked around. "Uhhhh. Well. I guess we're born from our mothers." _

"_You mean you are actually born from the females of your race?" The bug-eyed Exedore gasped._

_Lisa looked at her fellow prisoners. Could it be possible, she wondered, that these Zentraedi were even bigger cherries than Rick Hunter? Unbelievable. Especially that blue one with the faceplate. He was kind of handsome. How is it possible that even he's never seen any action?_

"_How does it happen?" Dolza demanded._

"_Boss," Ben pleaded with Rick. "I think you better field this one."_

"_It can begin with a kiss." Rick shrugged. _

"_Enough." Lisa put her hand up. "I will not submit my men to any more of your questioning."_

"_The female is in charge, eh?" Dolza arched what he had of eyebrows. "We'll see about that." He punched his enormous hand through the fish bowl and grabbed Lisa._

"_Now, my feisty female, I want you to demonstrate this 'kiss', or I will kill you and your friends." He began to put the squeeze on her. Lisa could hear her friends shouting below, even as she was starting to black out._

"_All right, I'll do it." Lisa said. Dolza put her down. She staggered over to Rick. "Kiss me."_

_"Commander, I've been waiting to hear you say that since the day I enlisted."_

_ "Come here, Tiger," Lisa replied._

_ They shared a deep kiss, leaving both weak in the knees._

_ "What is this? NOOOOOO! I'm melting! I'm being defeated by the power of love!" Dolza's howl echoed throughout the massive interrogation chamber. Lisa, Rick, and Ben watched as Dolza's massive body melted into a massive pile of smoking flesh. All that was left was Dolza's high-collared blue robe._

_ The handsome Zentraedi in the face plate shrugged. "I guess the war is over. Go home, Micronians," he said as he lifted the glass bowl over their heads._

_ "I guess we'll have to clean up this mess." The bug-eyed one shook his head._

_ Lisa embraced Rick tightly. "We defeated them!"_

_ Rick kissed Lisa on the forehead. "With the Power of Love!"  
><em>

"If only that were real," Lisa murmured, her eyes still half-closed.

"If only what were real?" said Rick.

Lisa's eyes snapped open. A dream. Whose voice was that? Hunter's? She looked around and gasped. What was Hunter doing in her room? He was holding a tray with two mugs of coffee, and wearing his usual ridiculous smirk, the one that she usually wanted to slap off.

He set the tray with coffee on her nightstand, then leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Good morning, beautiful. Or I should say, good afternoon. You should start getting ready, otherwise Claudia and the others will wonder why we're late." Rick winked at her.

Lisa felt the sensation of her bare skin against the sheets and realized she was naked. The memory of what happened earlier that afternoon came rushing back. She groaned.

"What? I wasn't that bad, was I?" Rick laughed, amused by everything he saw. His amusement was cut short by a pillow landing in his face.

"Hunter!"

"What? I told you to call me 'Rick' when we're off-duty, remember? Now hurry up. Or we'll be late."

"I can't believe I overslept" Lisa mumbled as she walked to the bathroom.

"I must have rocked your world too hard!" Rick said as Lisa slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Rick chuckled and shook his head. He was completely in love with this woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I wanted to thank you all for the kind words and encouragement you have given me and this story over the years (yes, sadly, it's been that long!) So here it is, the latest, and probably last installment of "My Only Wish" (unless it turns out horrid, then of course, REWRITE!) Thanks for supporting, and don't forget to rate and review!

WARNING: Lots of fluff! Those with weak stomachs are not advised to read!

Rated T for sexual innuendos.

Lisa hadn't said a word to Rick since leaving her quarters, but that didn't keep Rick from lacing his fingers with hers in the cab, and again when they got off in front of Macross Plaza which faced Jack's Bistro. Roy wanted to take everyone out to a swanky dinner, to officially celebrate the POWs homecoming among friends, without flashing lights and an audience of 10,000 people.

Rick was tired of celebrating. He'd have rather celebrated some more...in Lisa's quarters. This wasn't like Rick. He was being so...decisive. His hands were getting clammy and his heart was beating 100 miles per hour. But all he knew was that he loved her, and that he wanted her to know that as much as possible. Even if he didn't exactly have the courage to say it outright. They sat on a bench in the Plaza, since they managed to be a few minutes early for their dinner with the gang..

Lisa exhaled the breath she seemed to be holding since she woke up from her nap.

"Sorry, Rick. I'm just not used to this." She motioned to their intertwined hands.

Rick exhaled in relief also. Good. She didn't hate him. He knew the Ice Princess bit was an act she put on to protect herself, but there were moments back at Lisa's quarters where he wondered if she really _did _despise him.

"You had me worried back there. I was beginning to wonder if you really hated my guts after all."

Lisa laughed. "How could I hate you? You're annoying for sure. But you're so gosh-darned cute sometimes..."

Rick's lips curled into a goofy smile. He was so happy, he could kiss her. And as he leaned forward to do so, the sound of a snarky voice behind him broke the spell.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said Ben.

Rick and Lisa looked up in horror. Ben, Max, Roy, and Claudia were standing in front of their bench. Claudia was standing in the middle of the group of men.

Claudia held her hands out on either side of her. "Pay up boys."

"What's going on?" asked Lisa, though she didn't want to know.

The men groaned and emptied their pockets.

"I bet the boys $50 bucks each that you would de-virginize Hunter before Christmas."

"WHAT?!" Rick exclaimed.

"And what would they have gotten if you lost?" Lisa cocked her eye at Claudia.

"Oh honey," Claudia winked, "you don't even want to know!"

Rick had a little too much to drink. Everyone's teasing and his nervousness at being out in public with Lisa for the first time made him reach for one too many glasses of wine. At one point, Roy leaned over and whispered, "Hey buddy, you might want to ease up there. I don't think your new girlfriend's idea of a good first date is watching you pray to the porcelain god." Rick agreed. But he couldn't help himself. Here he was with this beautiful woman, and how could she ever want to be with a guy like him and...

All of a sudden, Rick's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flashing cameras.

"Paparazzi!" Ben shouted and pointed toward the entrance. It was true. There, standing in the center of a storm of flashing cameras, was Rick's first love: Lynn Minmei. He was shocked to realize, that even in his drunken state, he felt...nothing for her. The paparazzi tried to follow her to her exclusive booth in the corner, but the restaurant manager, who was good friends with Minmei, quickly shooed them away.

Lisa looked at Rick, trying to guess what he was thinking and feeling. She couldn't guess anything. His eyes were too glazed over. He smiled at her, and planted a light kiss on her mouth. "Hey, Beautiful" Rick attempted to say. In his drunken state, it sounded more like, "Hey bertifullrrrr."

Lisa rumpled his already unruly hair. "Oh sweetheart. You're so drunk."

Rick nodded solemnly. "I know. And you know what else I know?"

"What, Rick?" Lisa said gently, trying to calm him down. His voice was bordering on a shout, and other people in the posh restaurant were already turning to look.

"I love you...so much." He got up from his table, and walked over to the piano player sitting at the baby grand piano at the front of the restaurant. The piano player, sensing Rick's inebriated state at once, quickly vacated the piano bench. Rick nodded his thanks.

Claudia whispered to Roy, "Are we going to get kicked out?"

"I'm not sure" Roy chuckled.

Lisa covered her face with her hands. She couldn't watch. Then, Rick started playing a surprising melody...

It was the opening chords to "My Only Wish" !

"Friends," Rick slurred, "I want you all to know, that I have been lucky enough to find true love. And as a fighter pilot, knowing that there is someone out there who loves me, well, that's more precious than gold. So tonight, I want to dedicate this very special song, to my one and only, Lisa Hayes!"

The crowd, led by Ben Dixon, began to cheer and whistle. The restaurant manager wasn't sure if he should intervene, but Rick's demeanor was so amusing, he decided not to. Max took video of Rick with his iPhone. Meanwhile, Lisa went back to covering his face, but watching Rick through a crack in her fingers.

He sang and played the song surprisingly well, being that he was drunk. Afterward, he walked back to the table and planted a huge kiss on Lisa. Lisa was so embarrassed, she couldn't decide to kill him or kiss him, but she decided on the latter. "I love you, too, Rick" she whispered. "But if you do this again, I'll have to kill you."

"Oh Lisa. You're my only wish this year." Those were the last words Rick said before his friends had to carry his drunken butt home.

Rick decided to let Minmei's own voice coach run the rehearsals instead of him. He happily decided to spend "rehearsal time" with Lisa-in her bedroom. Rick's drunken love song performance went viral on YouTube, earning Max a nice chunk of change, of which he reluctantly shared with Rick.

The RDF Christmas album became the best-selling album in Macross City history, topping even Minmei's debut album. And the best-selling track on iTunes from the album? A bonus track, featuring a drunk Rick Hunter singing "My Only Wish."


End file.
